Oscuridad
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Momoshiro x Oishi. [MomoOishi] Observaba a la gente que iba y venia a su alrededor, queriendo reconocerlo a el.


**Oscuridad**

PG

Momoshiro x Oishi (MomoOishi)

Shounen ai

Notas: Drabble oneshot. Empieza tras el episodio #55 y #56 del anime.

Por: Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

Amenazaba por caer una tormenta, aquella cansada tarde de nubarrones grisáceos que daban pie a largas charlas; él esperando en el parque, sentado en una de las bancas de piedra frente a las jardineras y la fuente iluminada, permitiendo su sonrisa se perdiera en recuerdos y pensamientos, abandonándose a la oscuridad hasta la llegada de él, observando el camino que conduciría al centro, un punto fijo mas desigual, queriendo reconocer a Syuichirou entre la gente que iba y venía a su alrededor, en aquel mar de contrastes de conversaciones, compañías y melodías alegres nunca menos acertadas, mientras sus manos jugueteaban inconscientes y ansiosas con el borde de la chamarra deportiva sobre sus hombros, tal si el solo acto fuera capaz de menguar el desasosiego.

La tarde ya moría en brazos de una noche opaca sin luna, brillante por la vida nocturna de Japón, carteles, altos faros y luces artificiales, cuando sus pupilas violetas encontraron a Oishi cruzando la calle principal hacia la acera del parque, con parsimonia y franqueza, deambulando la vista de un lado al otro con precaución y buscándolo en tanto.

Momoshiro adelantó el torso queriendo gritar por la atención de su superior, y abrió los labios con la intención de hacerlo, mas no pronunció palabra.  
Había algo en su caminar, en la forma en que los ojos verdes le observaron abruptamente, la sonrisa vinculada a la voz en susurro que dibujó su nombre, más importante, etéreo y agobiante que el propio deseo que le había hecho buscar y marcar aquel teléfono, pidiendo verlo tan pronto fuera posible. No sólo los movimientos, sino la intención cuidadosa de ellos. Le hizo retroceder en su lugar, ojos abiertos con alerta casi convertida en fobia antes de ponerse en pie con rapidez, dar dos pasos adelante y esperar hasta que con paso rápido el joven mayor le alcanzó.

-Aa, Momo- la mirada demostró alarma -¿Llego tarde? Creí que…- alzó la manga derecha del suéter negro que llevaba puesto, observando la hora marcada en su reloj. –Perdona. Mi reloj debe estar mal- y golpeteó dos veces el cristal de éste con la punta del dedo antes de regresar la mirada a su compañero. –Discúlpame, por favor-

-No—Oishi-senpai, es sólo que…- cerró los labios, manteniendo la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza durante largos instantes antes de recomenzar. –Llegué temprano- avergonzado, viendo a su superior con tal expresión, Momoshiro tomó asiento de nueva cuenta en la banca de piedra, titubeante. Daba cuenta del clima frío cayendo sobre la noche perceptible aún bajo la tela cálida de la chamarra que vestía, prenda que tenía el mismo perfume del joven delante de él mirándole con consternación, el que sin mayor palabras dio los pasos faltantes aún si en sus ojos existió rezagos de duda y se inclinó lo necesario para encontrarle de frente, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros tensos de Takeshi y sobresaltándolo al contacto. Los ojos esmeralda recorrieron calmadamente su rostro, permitiendo una sonrisa gentil, deteniéndose finalmente en las orbes violeta abiertas con incredulidad antes de dejarlo ir y sentarse a su lado tal si la acción no hubiera sucedido en realidad.

-¿Sucede algo?- la mirada franca hacia él de igual manera que las palabras, moviéndose muy suave, provocó sin embargo que Momoshiro no contestara, teniendo sólo la fuerza para girar un poco la cabeza hacia su izquierda y observarle de reojo, sabiendo su cuerpo se sentía más caliente con cada segundo que dejaba el tiempo pasara entre ellos, en aquel instante de confusión, cobardía y necesidad.  
Vacilando, el más joven de ambos bajó el cierre de la sudadera de Seigaku que portaba hasta hacía minutos con orgullo; deseando para sí los sucesos de aquella mañana no hubieran sucedido, que su senpai no se hubiera accidentado al salvar a la mujer en el puente, no hubiera abierto aquella puerta para él mostrándose envuelto en un aura de perfecta paz y sacrificio.

"Ojala", no dejaba de pensar, desliándose de la prenda con tal dolor como era surrealista poder pensarlo, no le hubiera mostrado la oscuridad en que había yacido sin saberlo; y no le hiciera admirarlo con tal fervor e incredulidad, deseando correr con la misma intensidad con que deseaba quedarse y esperar. Ojala aquella luz le tocara nuevamente, la confianza ciega, el nulo arrepentimiento—tan contrario a lo que él sentía, inseguridad y desconcierto, queriendo hallarse frente a la camilla de nueva cuenta. La puerta no volvería a cerrarse, lo sabía bien, y él se seguiría sintiendo tan abrumado y atraído hacia Oishi como en un principio, desde aquel día.

Entregó a su dueño la prenda, quien a pesar de tomarla con agradecimiento no dejaba de observarle fijamente y con preocupación, mientras él debatía consigo mismo, expectante, nervioso y absolutamente confundido.

No deseaba dejarle ir, no deseaba ser abandonado nuevamente en la oscuridad.  
Fue por ello que tras unos instantes tomaba a Syuichirou en un beso posesivo, ansioso sin embargo, dejando su lengua separara los labios de su superior sin ninguna expresión previa, logrando ambas respiraciones fueran descontroladas en el breve lapso de tiempo, ambos asustados por lo que sucedía, ambos irremediablemente unidos por aquel impulso, Syuchirou abandonándose a la pasión, al descubrimiento, al dolor provocado por el grave placer; Takeshi dejando la admiración fuera más allá de lo quizá necesario, permitiendo el deseo le condujera, el miedo y la luz.

Aún si no era correcto...se sentía tan bien.  
Aún si se arrepentían en los minutos siguientes…

Takeshi le soltó, los dos dejando la preocupación se reflejara en sus rasgos pendientes de las palabras de uno u otro, al final quedando sólo en silencio, observando el dolor mezclado con culpable delicia que habían provocado; y recargó la cabeza en el pecho de Syuichirou, quien no tardó mucho en abrazarle cautelosamente, haciéndole saber que sin importar lo que de sus actos desembocara, cualquier camino que escogieran, estaría con él.

Y sonrió.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
